


30 Days of Smut - Day 19 : Massage

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can be a masseuse if he wants to be, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 19 : Massage

Tommy’s a slut for a good back rub. Always has been, and probably always will be. He never says no to one. He’s stopped a few before they were finished, though. Some people are just a little exuberant, and a massage should never cause pain...unless both parties agree to that beforehand.

But he really needs to know why he likes them so much - what is it that makes him want to purr and arch his back right into those hands, so he decides to take a few classes. There’s a whole big block of time open between Adam’s shows, and he can totally work the classes in around rehearsals and other commitments.

So he reads and practices and learns and practices some more, because the practicing...yeah, that involves actual doing, and that’s his favorite part. He loves really getting into it, and forgetting everything for a while. He thinks he gets as much out of giving a massage as getting one. He doesn’t do as well on the written work, but their final is giving the instructor a full body massage, and he aces that. He walks away with college credit, a certificate ready to frame and hang on his wall, and a new profession if he ever needs it.

Except he doesn’t exactly tell anyone. He’s not sure why, but he thinks it might have something to do with not wanting the random backrubs and shoulder rubs he gets from Adam to stop. He didn’t take the class to show off or intimidate anyone; he just wanted to know what it was that made it feel so good. Now he knows, and he can lean into the pressure if he needs just a little more, turning so the right knots get worked out.

But when he sees Adam at rehearsal, he knows what he’s seeing is nothing but tension: walking, talking - or shouting - tension, and it breaks something in him. Before they get started, he makes a couple of calls, arranging for his supplies to be delivered to the rehearsal studio. He’s got his own table and oils and smocks and shit, and he has his friends bring them all over.

When they take their dinner break, he gets everything set up instead of hanging with the rest of the band. He goes through all his oils and finds the one he thinks will work best, setting it in a warming tray so it’ll be ready when needed. He makes sure the bed is draped with fresh, breezy sheets and decides on what sounds he’s gonna need. If he uses music, even boring elevator music, Adam will pick it apart. Tommy knows music is serious shit to Adam, just like it is to him. He wants something to take Adam’s mind away from all the serious stuff, even if it’s only for tonight. He settles on ambient sounds - waves and rainfall and birds and whatever else he put on there - with just enough mixing to make them fit together.

By the time he’s done, it’s time to get back to business, and he looks for Adam, hoping he’s been able to relax a little and eat something, maybe hang with the guys for a few minutes. But Adam’s somewhere off by himself, talking to some fucking executive, and he hates the way Adam’s shoulders look. He can just imagine how tight the muscles must be. This isn’t gonna be a quick job, but he’s arranged for them to use the smaller space he’s just gotten set up, and it’s theirs all night if it takes that long.

He waits until they’re done going over the music. Brian and Adam both seem to think it’s time to end it at the same time, and that doesn’t happen often. He’s planning on putting his guitar away and finding a reason to get Adam to go with him when he sees one of the suits making his way over to bury Adam in business again. Tommy's not gonna let them pile anymore shit on Adam before he has a chance to relax, so he grabs his hand, pulling Adam in the opposite direction, and tells the exec that they have to go over a few chord changes that he’s not too sure of, and he’ll make sure Adam talks to him when they’re done.

Adam doesn’t even argue, and that bothers him more than anything, because it means that Adam’s past the point of exhaustion and too worn down to fight for what he needs to fight for. He’s glad he set this up when he did. Adam wouldn’t have been able to fight off the sharks too much longer.

When they get to the right room, he pulls Adam in behind him and locks the door. Brian knows where they are; he can get ahold of them in an emergency, but Tommy had made it clear that it had better be a big fucking emergency if they’re disturbed. He leans his guitar against the wall next to the door while he dials the lights up just enough so they don’t trip over anything. 

Adam actually asks him what chord changes he wants to go over. Apparently he’s too tired to even notice that this isn’t set up like a typical practice room, and Tommy can only shake his head and maybe tisk at him a little. He tries to explain that this is more about the discords in Adam’s life and wanting to help put things back in balance, but he’s not always good with words. Besides, Adam’s finally pulling himself together enough to notice what’s going on outside of his own head. He tells Adam not to worry, that he’s a certified masseuse, which makes Adam giggle, and he tells Tommy that men are masseurs, but fuck it, he can be a masseuse if he wants to be, right? He finally just hands Adam a robe & tells him to strip. He swears it’s worth all the trouble he’s gone through to see the look on his face then.

He lights candles, starts the background noise, and has everything ready by the time Adam’s in the robe. He’s got his official apron on - the one that has the special pocket for the oil - and his boxers. He’s never given a massage to a friend before, except Mike when he was practicing new techniques, but he doesn’t think Adam will mind the lack of clothes. He didn’t think to have his friends bring a different outfit for him, and he doesn't want what he wore to practice to be covered in oil. When Adam drops the robe and stands there buck naked before he climbs on the table, Tommy knows they’re good.

He starts with Adam’s face, because there’s nothing that builds trust faster than having someone smooth out all the little worry lines that build up there. He runs his thumbs down Adam’s nose while his fingers rub small patterns over his temples. He loves the way Adam’s mouth opens and the little, breathy _Ohhhhhhh_ that comes out. He thought it might take a little longer to get a reaction, but Adam’s always been an open kinda guy, and he thinks it’s gonna make his job a lot easier.

He spends a full ten minutes working Adam’s head and neck, but he’s determined to keep going until all the knots are worked out. Besides, he likes supporting Adam’s head with one hand while the other works out the worries. It feels almost like he’s holding Adam above water so he can breathe for a while, and that’s a damn good feeling.

He works his way out to Adam’s shoulders, warming the muscles and letting them stretch so the joints can loosen up. He loves this part because he can feel the body and skin under his fingers waking up and relaxing at the same time. 

He moves to the side and lets his hands make their way down Adam’s chest. He starts working on the diaphragm and abdominals, and he takes time and care here, because this is where Adams power comes from. This is where he pulls that big, beautiful voice from, and Tommy wants to make sure it’s well taken care of.

Adam’s been keeping a running commentary going the whole time, talking about the decisions other people want to make for him, the lack of control he has over his own life, the business of being a star that weighs him down. He thinks it’s Adams way of working the poisons out of his mind while Tommy works them out of his muscles.

He knows they’re making real progress when Adams words start getting quieter and further apart, until they fall apart completely. By the time he’s working Adam’s shoulder joints, the only sounds coming out of his mouth can’t be called words.

There’s a second’s worth of setback when he starts in on Adam’s belly, but he expected that. It’s always been the part that Adam tries to keep hidden, but Tommy just adds more oil to his hands and gives it his all. He works the side closest to him and the side furthest away. He leans in and across, letting his skin brush against Adam’s. He lets his hands dance and worship. He lets them talk for him, telling Adam that they can feel both the strength and vulnerability there, and they fucking love it all.

When he gets to Adam’s legs, the muscles are more developed. Adam likes to jog, and it shows. He gets to use a little more pressure here, and he works with his forearms, too. He’s glad playing guitar all these years has given him the stamina to keep going this long, because they’re already past the half hour mark by the time he’s done with Adam’s feet.

He helps Adam turn over, because the relaxation techniques he’s learned are really kicking in now. Adam’s wearing a dreamy look already, and they’re not even half done. Tommy might indulge in a little self-satisfied smile then, but he’s so fucking glad he can do this for Adam.

He starts right back in before Adam can lose any of the happy place he’s found, this time working from the bottom up. He does the soles of Adams feet and the backs of his calves, making sure he doesn’t miss one single inch. When he gets to the thighs, he lets it all go - the muscles are strong enough to take it, and he loves working up and over Adam’s glutes. Any pretense of professional detachment is shattered when he realizes he’s been admiring that ass for at least five minutes.

He tries his damnedest to bring himself back to the mindset he has to have, because this is supposed to be relaxing. He’s half hard already, though, and it takes more than a few deep breaths before he can go on. From the sounds Adam’s making, it doesn;t seem like he minds too much, anyway.

He lets his elbow work the pressure points on Adam’s lower back and ass, not digging in, just finding the right spots. He knows when he hits them, because Adam’s not quiet about anything. Each deep groan is like a present that Adam’s giving him, and he feels like it’s his birthday and Christmas all rolled together.

He works his way up to the middle of Adam’s back, and here he uses two hands, one on top of the other. It’s not to add pressure, but to help guide and focus his movements. Most of the tension is stored here - he _does_ remember that from his classes - and he wants to make sure he finds it all. This is probably the most intimate part of the whole massage. He has to be able to reach right inside Adam and find all the knots and bunches that hold the pressure of the outside world and work them away. He has to feel them through Adam’s skin, and it’s almost like living in the same body for a little while. 

He ends with a scalp massage, and he’s glad Adam didn’t put a lot of product on his hair today. He wouldn’t want to give any extra energy to breaking it up, because he’s never felt this spent before. Even when he thought he was putting everything he had into his final exam - the one that still has his instructor sending him thank you notes - he didn’t feel this way when it was done.

He covers Adam with the extra sheet that’s been folded at the end of the table just in case he was feeling a little modest. He’s worked hard getting those muscles warmed up, and he doesn’t want them to cool down too fast. He even does a quick rub down through the sheet, just so it feels like it belongs there. He knows Adam’s come to trust the feeling of his hands, but the sheet needs to be introduced, and he really doesn’t mind. 

Adam tries to lift his head up, but Tommy tells him to relax and enjoy the peace. He hears Adam trying to make words, but they’re coming out all loopy and drunken. He does make out a few - things like _thanks_ and _magic_ and _needed that so much_ , and he knows what Adam’s trying to say. 

He gives one last pat to Adam’s ass before he picks up the robe Adam discarded when they started, and tells him to take a little nap. He’s gonna go find Brian and let him know that they’re gonna be a little longer. He thinks he might just climb up on the table with Adam and cuddle in for a nap himself.


End file.
